


Telepathie für Normalsterbliche

by obhazvious



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, pia wird aus ihren kollegen einfach nicht schlau
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obhazvious/pseuds/obhazvious
Summary: Wie Hauptkommissarin Pia die Sache sieht oder auch nicht sieht.Genau das war ja das Problem.
Relationships: Adam Schürk/Leo Hölzer
Comments: 31
Kudos: 81





	Telepathie für Normalsterbliche

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab hier einfach all die kleinen Szenarien reingepackt, die für eine eigene Story zu kurz wären.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

i  
Pia Heinrich, ihres Zeichens Kommissarin in Saarbrücken, war genervt. Genervt, weil sie seit fast zwei Stunden Überwachungsvideos einer Tankstelle durchschaute auf der Suche nach - ja wonach wusste im Grunde niemand. Nach etwas Auffälligem. Das war in etwa so vielversprechend wie im Dezember auf gut Glück die Sonnenbrille einzupacken.  
Hinzukam, dass Pia mittlerweile echt Hunger hatte. Und so wie sie ihr Team kannte, saßen sie hier locker noch bis weit in den Abend. Wenn sie sich so umschaute, konnten wahrscheinlich alle mal eine Pause vertragen. Esther starrte gelangweilt auf ihren Bildschirm, Adam hatte den ganzen Konferenztisch mit irgendwelchen Tatortfotos vollgemüllt und Leo saß an seinem Schreibtisch und machte weiß Gott was. 

„Habt ihr vielleicht Lust eine Pizza zu bestellen? Ich könnte mal ‘ne Pause vertragen.“, sagte Pia einfach mal in den Raum rein. 

„Ja bitte, ich kann auch keine Anruflisten mehr sehen.“, stöhnte Esther und drehte sich in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zu Pia herum. Esther sah in etwa so motiviert aus wie Pia sich fühlte. Nämlich gar nicht motiviert.

„Wie siehts mit dir aus? Pizza?“, fragte sie Adam direkt. Der hatte anscheinend mal wieder nicht zugehört und schob immer noch Fotos hin und her. Trotzdem dreht er sich zu Pia um und nickte:

„Ja, bin dabei. Thunfisch nehm ich.“

„Gut, dann frag ich Leo noch schnell.“, stand Pia auf, um zu Leo ins Büro zu gehen. Soweit kam sie allerdings gar nicht.

„Der nimmt eh Funghi.“, sagte Adam direkt, ohne vom Tisch vor sich aufzublicken.  
Woher der das jetzt schon wieder wusste, musste Pia ja jetzt nicht verstehen. Aber Adam hatte das so bestimmt gesagt, dass sie das jetzt einfach mal glaubte.  
Und wenn’s nicht stimmt, dann hatte Leo halt Pech gehabt. Das sollen die Beiden dann unter sich ausmachen. Machten die ja sowieso mit Allem.

2 Monate war es jetzt her, dass Adam in ihr Team gestoßen war. Mittlerweile hatte sich Pia an seine stille Art gewöhnt und nahm nicht mehr jede schnippische Antwort persönlich. Die gab Adam aber sowieso meist Esther und nicht ihr. Aber selbst die Adam-Esther-Front hatte sich mittlerweile etwas entschärft, nachdem Esther ihre Anti-Leo-Kommentare runtergefahren hatte.  
Insgesamt konnte man sagen sie kamen ganz gut miteinander aus, auch wenn sie über Adam immer noch wenig wussten.  
Sprechen tat ihr neuer Kollege nämlich meistens nur mit Leo. Seine Stimme kannte Pia fast nur abgedämpft durch die Bürowand, so als ob Adam nur mit Leo alleine in der Lage wäre mehr als drei Sätze zu sprechen. Naja, es war eben nicht jeder gesprächig und vielleicht würde das ja mit der Zeit noch besser werden. Und jetzt zu den wichtigen Dingen: Pizza bestellen.

Ein paar Wochen später saßen sie wie zu Beginn jedes Tages zu viert um ihren Konferenztisch versammelt. Den Wink mit den Hörnchen hatte Adam leider ignoriert, also gab es nur Kaffee.  
„Okay, dann kommt die Ehefrau um 10 zur Befragung vorbei, richtig?“, fragte Leo gerade und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Genau und um 12 dann dieser Herr Leinartz vom Bauunternehmen.“, fügte Esther hinzu und schaute von ihrem Terminkalender auf. Leo nickte daraufhin und guckte plötzlich suchend hin und her, bevor er aufstand.

„Moment, irgendwo hatte ich auch noch dessen Akte.“

Kaum war Leo in Richtung seines Büros verschwunden, drehte Adam sich zu Pia und Esther herum. Gesprochen hatte er bis auf die Begrüßung bisher herzlich wenig. Aber das war ja nicht ungewöhnlich. Jetzt hatte er aber anscheinend etwas zu sagen:

„Wollt ihr nicht mal was sagen?“

Und auch wenn Adam auffordernd schaute, verstand Pia nur Bahnhof. Was hatte der den jetzt schon wieder? Er sagte doch nie was! Zum Glück war Esther ähnlich planlos und legte schon leicht genervt die Stirn in Falten.

„Wovon redest du?“

Adam zog daraufhin fast unmerklich die Augenbrauen hoch und atmete lautstark aus. So als hätte er genau diese Antwort befürchtet.

„Von Leo. Der hat heute Geburtstag.“

Und Mist, mit Geburtstagen war Pia wirklich schlecht. Ertappt wechselte sie einen Blick mit Esther, die aber auch nur unbeholfen ihre Schultern hochzog. Tolle Kollegen waren sie.  
Da müsste dann wohl ein schnell in der Mittagspause gekaufter Kuchen herhalten und ein schief gesungenes Ständchen. Besser als nix.  
Die Frage war allerdings wieso Adam so genau wusste wann Leo Geburtstag hatte. Hatte Leo ihm das gesteckt? Oder hing hier irgendwo ein Kalender, den Pia bisher übersehen hatte. Es konnte ja nicht sein, dass einer der noch kein halbes Jahr hier war mehr über Leo wusste als Esther oder sie. Sie kannten ihn ja jetzt weiß Gott schon länger. Das änderte aber nix an Pias Geburtstags-  
Amnesie.

ii

Neuer Fall, gleicher Konferenztisch. Immer noch keine Hörnchen.  
„Lass uns das mal kurz zusammenfassen: Der Tote heißt Harald Glasen, ist 48 Jahre alt und Berufsmusiker. Er lebt mit seiner Frau zusammen und ist Leiter des städtischen Carolina Chors. Außerdem…“

Weiter kam Leo mit seiner Zusammenfassung nicht, weil Adam ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Der Carolina Chor? Das ist der Chor von meiner Mutter.“

Adam sprach nicht wirklich über Privates, naja gut er sprach eh fast nie mit ihnen. Aber ihn jetzt von seiner Mutter sprechen zu hören machte Pia trotzdem neugierig. Unterbewusst setzte sie sich aufrechter in ihrem Stuhl hin. Wenn Adam schonmal etwas von sich preisgab, musste sie schon aufpassen, dass sie auch alles mitbekam. 

„Ja gut, dann laden wir deine Mutter auch zur Befragung ein. Kann ja sein, dass sie was mitbekommen hat. Der Tote ist dann ja ihr Chorleiter.“, erklärte Leo schulterzuckend, als ob es die logische Konsequenz war. Das sah Adam schätzungsweise etwas anders. Die Vorstellung seiner Mutter hier bei ihnen auf der Arbeit gefiel ihm wohl nicht so richtig. Na gut, es war ja auch nicht Bring Your Family To Work Day.

„Du willst meine Mutter hier her bestellen?“

Das hörte sich etwas vorwurfsvoll an, was wohl auch Leo merkte. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn und schaute zu Adam. Die beiden musterten sich und schienen Esther und Pia mal wieder komplett ausgeblendet zu haben. Das telepathische Gespräch, was sie da gerade führten ließ sich höchstwahrscheinlich eh nicht für Normalsterbliche übersetzen.

„Naja, du kannst das auch zuhause machen, aber offiziell wäre hier schon besser…“, sagte Leo irgendwann zögerlich. So ganz zu gefallen schien ihm seine Idee nicht. Glücklicherweise nickte Adam dann aber und wandte sich seinem Handy zu, während er sagte:

„Jaja ist gut, ich sag’s ihr.“

Aber als Adam seine Mutter informieren wollte stockte er.

„Mist, morgen ist aber der Tag wo ich diese interne Befragung habe. Soll ich versuchen das zu verschieben? Ist irgendwie auch komisch, wenn meine Mutter vorbeikommt und ich bin nicht mal da…“

„Ach Quatsch, ich mach das schon.“, winkte Leo wie selbstverständlich ab. Natürlich hatte Adam die Frage nur Leo gestellt. Wofür saßen sie und Esther eigentlich hier? Nur für die Frauenquote?

Gerade auf dem Weg zur Kaffeemaschine, sah Pia wie eine zierliche ältere Dame am nächsten Morgen den Raum betrat. Suchend schaute sie sich um und blieb etwas unschlüssig an der Türe stehen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Ähm ja bestimmt. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Leo, also Leo Hölzer.“, sagte die Frau leise und lächelte Pia verlegen an. Es kam oft vor, dass die Leute etwas aufgeregt waren, wenn sie zum ersten Mal eine Polizeistation betraten. 

„Der sollte jeden Moment kommen, möchten Sie sich solange setzen? Oder einen Kaffee?“

Schüchtern nickte die Dame aber wie auf Kommando, kam Leo just in dem Moment durch die Tür gehechtet. Da hatte sich anscheinend jemand beeilt.

„Bin ich zu spät? Hallo!“, breit grinsend trat Leo zu ihnen und wandte sich direkt der älteren Frau zu. Offensichtlich hatte er sie bereits erwartet.

„Leo, hallo!“, sagte ihr Gast und zog Leo sofort in eine beinah mütterliche Umarmung. Leo lächelte etwas verlegen und bedeutete der Frau in Richtung seines Büros vorzugehen. Seit wann sie Befragungen nicht mehr im Verhörraum machten, wusste Pia nicht. Das hatte der Herr Hauptkommissar wohl gerade so beschlossen.

„Wo ist denn Adam? Ihr arbeitet doch jetzt zusammen, hat er mir erzählt…“, hörte Pia die Frau noch sagen bevor Leo die Bürotür hinter ihnen schloss.

Und stimmt, Adams Mutter sollte ja heute zur Befragung vorbeikommen. Aber so wie die Leo begrüßt hatte, könnte man fast meinen es wäre seine Mutter gewesen. Saarbrücken war manchmal echt ein Dorf, wo jeder jeden kannte wie es aussah.  
Aber bei so einer netten und freundliche Person, wäre Pia beim besten Willen nicht darauf gekommen Adams Mutter gegenüber zu stehen.  
Die konnte ja erziehungstechnisch echt nicht die Hellste sein, wenn Pia sich Adams Manieren zwischendurch so anguckte. Aber naja der war ja erwachsen und sollte es eigentlich besser wissen. 

Am Tag darauf begrüßte Pia nur Esther als sie zur Arbeit erschien. Von Leo und Adam fehlte noch jede Spur und die Tür zu ihrem Büro war auch fest verschlossen.

„Wo sind denn alle?“, fragte Pia Esther als sie ihre Jacke auszog und aufhing.  
Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen ein bisschen Ruhe am Morgen hatte, aber sie wollte trotzdem wissen was Sache war. Esther verzog allerdings nur planlos das Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
Ganz entspannt machte Pia sich auch erstmal einen Cappuccino und ließ sich kurz danach auf ihren Stuhl am Besprechungstisch fallen. Irgendwie hatten sie mittlerweile alle feste Plätze. Sie und Esther auf der einen Seite und Adam und Leo auf der Anderen. Die Teams im Team sozusagen. Nur dass heute eben zwei Leute fehlten.  
Zwar hatte sich Esther zu Pia gesellt aber 20 Minuten später fehlte von Adam und Leo immer noch jede Spur. Und Pia hasste nicht mehr als zu warten und schlimmer noch: untätig rumzusitzen.

Als ihr Blick mal wieder auf die Tür zu Leos Büro fiel, kam der Kommissarin eine Idee.

„Meinst du die sind da noch drin?“

„Ausschließen kann ich’s nicht.“, antwortete Esther nüchtern.

Kurz entschlossen sprang Pia auf und riss die Bürotüre schwungvoll auf. Bei dem Anblick vor ihr, musste Pia aber doch kurz innehalten. Hinter Leos Schreibtisch saßen Adam und Leo und schliefen tief und fest. Adam hatte wie es aussah seinen Stuhl zu Leo gerollt, sodass er seinen Kopf auf Leos Schulter ablehnen konnte. Das wirkte auf Pia jetzt nicht so bequem, aber es war trotzdem niedlich wie die zwei so seelenruhig schliefen zwischen all den Akten. Ihre Füße hatten sie auf Leos Schreibtisch abgelegt und irgendwie lagen ihre Beine auch halb übereinander. Und wenn Pia das über die Stapel hinweg richtig sah, hatte Leo Adams Arm fest umschlungen.  
Kontaktscheu waren die zwei auf jeden Fall schonmal nicht. Die Tür zuzuschlagen war Pia für heute etwas zu harsch, also trat sie näher heran und klopfte dreimal vorsichtig auf Leos Tischplatte. Es war auch Leo, der als Erster seine Augen aufschlug und etwas orientierungslos blinzelte. Als er registriert hatte wer vor ihm stand, stieß er Adam vorsichtig an, um auch ihn zu wecken. Aber Adam dachte gar nicht daran, die Augen zu öffnen:

„Was soll das?“, murmelte er verschlafen und drückte seinen Kopf nur noch mehr gegen Leos Schulter. Und Pia musste sich bei Leos hilflosen Blick echt das Lachen verkneifen.

„Ihr könnt ja rüber kommen, wenn ihr soweit seid.“, sagte sie zwinkernd zu Leo und ging wieder zur Tür heraus. Sie ließ sich neben Esther auf den Stuhl fallen und murmelt ein „Die kommen sofort.“, bevor sie ihren Kaffee austrank. Bevor Adam richtig wach war, konnte sie sich auch noch schnell eine neue Tasse holen.

Als sie dann irgendwann mal alle ihren Platz eingenommen hatten, fing Leo ganz professionell an zu erklären was ihre nächsten Schritte sein würden. Sein immer noch reichlich verschlafener Blick und die zerzausten Haare, nahmen dem Ganzen aber ein wenig die Professionalität.  
Trotzdem informierte er sie wie es heute weitergehen würde.

„Also heute wird stressig, wir müssen alle Chormitglieder befragen. Das sind 21 Personen, die wir am Besten unter uns aufteilen.“

Während er das sagte, verteilte Leo die Mitgliederliste an alle und nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz. Kurz überflog Pia die Liste vor ihr, aber konnte keinen bekannten Namen ausmachen.  
Bei Adam sah das anscheinend etwas anders aus, dessen Kopf schoss nämlich ruckartig in die Höhe, um Leo anzugucken:

„Miriam Hahn? DIE Miriam Hahn?“

Der Name sagte Pia jetzt nichts, aber Leo musste direkt Lachen als Adam seine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Sieht so aus.“, sagte er schmunzelnd.

Adam fand das aber anscheinend nicht so witzig, denn er feuerte den Zettel theatralisch über den Tisch bevor er entschlossen feststellte:

„Die verhörst du. Da bin ich raus.“

Wer oder was war denn diese Miriam Hahn? Pia sagte der Name gar nichts und auch Esther wirkte in erster Linie verwirrt. Trotzdem kamen sie mal wieder beide nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, weil Adam und Leo wie immer ihren eigenen Kram klären mussten.  
Leo wollte sich nämlich anscheinend nicht von Adam befehlen lassen, wer hier wen verhörte.

„Und was krieg ich dafür?“, lächelte Leo Adam an und zog auffordernd die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Das wirkte schon fast verspielt zwischen den Beiden.

„Ach, da überleg ich mir schon was“, sagte Adam süffisant und sah Leo direkt ins Gesicht.  
Pia konnte Adams Blick nicht so richtig einordnen, aber Leo schluckte trocken und musste sich kurz räuspern bevor er von Adam wegsah. Merkwürdig mit denen. Einfach merkwürdig.

„Will uns dann mal einer aufklären wer diese Miriam Hahn ist oder müssen wir dumm sterben?“, fragte Esther unterschwellig genervt. Sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn sie nicht im Bilde war.

„Die ist mit Adam und mir zur Schule gegangen“, stellte Leo trocken fest und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.  
Dass Adam und Leo überhaupt in einer Schule gewesen waren, war für Pia allerdings eine neue Info. Würde man das nicht normalerweise mal erwähnen so unter Kollegen? Also machmal fragte sie sich echt was bei den Beiden falsch lief. Aber bevor sie etwas dazu anmerken konnte, zuckten sie alle zusammen.  
Grund war der viel zu hohe Schrei einer blonden, mitt-dreißiger Frau, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte:

„Das glaub ich ja nicht! Leo Hölzer!“

Kurz atmete Leo entnervt aus und setzte dann ein dezentes, aber definitiv falsches Lächeln auf bevor er sich zu der Frau herumdrehte. Das wurde von Adam nur mit einem spöttischen Schnauben quittiert. Aber auch er stand auf, um mit Leo zu ihr herüber zu gehen.

„Und Adam! Wie ich sehe immer noch unzertrennlich, ihr Beiden.“

Auch wenn Adam und Leo ihr den Rücken zudrehten, konnte Pia sich lebhaft vorstellen wie gezwungen sie jetzt guckten. Da war die Sorte Mensch, die vor allem zu Adam überhaupt nicht passte. Trotzdem bemühte sich wenigstens Leo um Small Talk:

„Hallo Miriam. Lange nicht gesehen, wie geht’s dir?“

Statt einer generischen Antwort, fiel Miriam Leo kurzerhand um den Hals während er reichlich überrumpelt wirkte. Adam spannte sich daraufhin etwas an und beobachtete argwöhnisch wie Miriam Leo wieder losließ. Unterkühlt traf seine Stimmung wohl am ehesten. Tja und das wahre Stimmungstief brach dann bei Miriams nächsten Satz an:

„Leo, Leo. Du siehst ja besser aus als ich das in Erinnerung hatte. Kann man ja mal einfach so sagen.“

Adam hatte dann wohl endgültig genug und erklärte ganz nüchtern das Gespräch für beendet:

„Miriam, Verhörraum 3. Den findest du am Ende vom Flur auf der linken Seite. Geh doch schonmal vor.“

Im Nebenzimmer von eben jenem Verhörraum 3 saßen Adam und Pia jetzt also und beobachteten durch die blickdichte Glasfront wie Leo Miriam befragte. Nicht, dass das wirklich nötig war, aber Pia war einfach zu neugierig und ihre erste Befragung war erst für in einer Stunde angesetzt.  
Über die Lautsprecher konnten sie hören wie Miriam im Prinzip über alles lachte was Leo sagte. „Dieses Gespräch wird mitgeschnitten.“ war ja auch echt zum Schreien komisch. Außerdem hatte sie mittlerweile ihre Jacke ausgezogen und sich eventuell etwas zu weit über den Tisch gebeugt. Ob gewollt oder nicht, sie gewährte doch recht tiefe Einblicke.

„War die schon immer so…so-“

„So komplett peinlich?“, schlug Adam vor und wirkte echt ziemlich genervt. Ja die Frau war nervig, aber es war ja nun auch kein Grund so angespannt daher zu gucken. Aber wir sprachen hier immer noch von Adam.

„So direkt wollte ich das jetzt nicht sagen, aber ja.“

Und tatsächlich fuhr Adam fort, während Leo Miriam gerade die Einverständniserklärung herüber schob. Den Stift zu überreichen war ja eigentlich eine schnelle Angelegenheit aber Miriams Finger lagen doch diese eine Sekunde zu lang an Leos Hand. Oh Gott, das war wirklich unangenehm mit anzusehen, vor allem weil Leo aussah als würde er jeden Moment aufspringen und die Flucht ergreifen. Reichlich genervt war auch immer noch Adam, als er dann weitersprach:

„Ja die war schon immer so. Ich kann mich an keine paar Minuten erinnern, wo die nicht geredet hat. Über alles und jeden… und dann immer dieses Lachen.“

Es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass Adam so viel sprach. Aber irgendwie wirkte er heute unruhig, so wie er nach vorne gelehnt auf dem Stuhl saß und seinen Fuß immer wieder auf und ab bewegte. Wenn Pia es sich genau überlegte, waren das wahrscheinlich die meisten Worte, die er je von sich aus mit ihr gewechselt hatte. Progress nannte man das wohl.

In diesem Moment hörten Pia und Adam dann aber Miriams Stimme:

„Aber erzähl du doch mal was du so machst, Leo. Verheiratet? Kinder?“

Leo konnte da nur kurz irritiert innehalten um dann betont sachlich zu antworten. Sein Kiefer war aber mehr als angespannt.

„Miriam, das ist eine amtliche Befragung. Ich stelle hier die Fragen.“

Miriam zuckte da nur unbekümmert mit den Schultern und lehnte sich langsam zurück.

Ihr anschließendes „Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen“ war dann wohl endgültig zu viel für Adam und er stöhnte genervt auf und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Pia wusste nicht wen sie mehr auslachte, Miriam oder Adam. Aber die Frau schien bei ihm echt einen Nerv zu treffen. Gut, sie war aber auch sehr speziell, um es mal diplomatisch auszudrücken.  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ Adam seine Hände wieder sinken und schaute hilfesuchend zu Pia. So als wollte er sich versichern, dass sie das gerade auch gehört hatte.  
Irgendwie war es aber auch schön ihren neuen Kollegen mal etwas lockerer zu sehen, warum auch immer ihn das alles so tangierte. Und es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder, denn Adam fing schon wieder an zu erzählen. Wahrscheinlich um sich von Miriams Peinlichkeiten vor ihnen abzulenken.

„Leo hat mich genötigt bei so einem Klassentreffen im Herbst zuzusagen. Wenn die da auch dabei sein sollte, halte ich das nur mit Alkohol aus. Mit sehr viel Alkohol.“

„Naja ist ja in der Regel eine offene Bar bei sowas“

„Ich will’s hoffen“, grinste Adam Pia schief an. Und das war so ungewohnt, dass sie einen Moment brauchte, um zurück zu lächeln. Adam spricht und grinst. Wer war dieser Mann?  
Trotzdem wollte die Kommissarin in Pia den seltenen Moment ausnutzen und versuchen noch etwas aus Adam heraus zu kitzeln. Wer weiß wann man dazu wieder die Gelegenheit bekam.

„Also du und Leo kennt euch echt schon aus der Schule?“

Adam zögerte kurz und wie auf Kommando verschwand der gelöste Gesichtsausdruck. Pia konnte quasi sehen wie er dicht machte. Dementsprechend nickte er auch nur abgehackt bevor er die Lautsprecher lauter drehte. Das Gespräch war hiermit wohl beendet.  
Schweigend schauten sie also dabei zu wie Leo Miriam zu Ende befragte. Das geschah auch mehr oder weniger ohne weitere Zwischenfälle sodass Leo und Miriam schon bald aufstanden, um den Verhörraum zu verlassen. Pia wollte ihnen gerade hinterher, aber Adam hielt sie am Arm zurück. Stirnrunzelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm rum. Was sollte das denn schon wieder?  
Aber Adam bedeutete ihr nur still zu warten. Erst als sie Leos und Miriams Schritte hörten und diese sich anscheinend entfernten, setzte Adam sich in Bewegung und ging zur Tür heraus.  
Pia konnte da nur kopfschüttelnd folgen. Der hatte doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft hier gewartet, nur um der Trulla nicht Tschüss sagen zu müssen.  
Aber falls das Adams Plan gewesen war hatte er funktioniert, denn gerade verließ Miriam den Raum. Adam hingegen ging direkt auf Leo zu und schaute Miriam noch kurz nach bevor sie um die Ecke bog.

„Die konnte ich echt noch nie leiden.“, merkte er an was Leo ein kurzes Lachen entlockte.

„Hat man zum Glück kaum gemerkt.“, antwortete der spöttisch und ging dann dicht gefolgt von Adam rüber in sein Büro.

iii

Leider war es bei dem einen Mal geblieben wo Pia Adam entspannter erlebt hatte. Er war ansonsten immer noch der distanzierte Alte, der nur Leo an sich heran ließ. Zwischenzeitlich hatten Pia und Esther sogar mal drüber gesprochen ob Adam einfach nur keine Frauen mochte. Nur um dann zu der Erkenntnis zu kommen, dass er schlicht keine anderen Menschen mochte.  
Er war einfach ein Eigenbrötler mit Hang zu impulsiven Handlungen aber langsam gewöhnte Pia sich daran. Und die schlechten Nachrichten überbrachte die vorsichtshalber immer zuerst Leo. 

Dass sich Leos Verdacht, dass ihr Verdächtiger eine Drogenvergangenheit hatte, leider nicht bestätigt hatte hätte sie Leo auch gerne persönlich gesagt. Aber Leo war noch nicht im Büro erschienen. Und soweit sie wusste, hatte Leo heute keinen Außentermin oder sowas. Zur Gerichtsmedizin musste er auch nicht, das hieß, er war schlicht und ergreifend zu spät.  
Genauso wie Adam im Übrigen, aber der war ja so früh morgens eh immer unbrauchbar.  
Pia machte sich daran weiter das Videomaterial des Tatorts durchzugehen und war vertieft in die Aufnahmen als Leo und Adam abgehetzt den Raum betraten.  
Hektisch kamen sie hintereinander herein und blieben kurz stehen, um auf die Wanduhr über der Tür zu schauen. Vielleicht um zu prüfen ob sie es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatten. Die Antwort: Nein hatten sie nicht.

„Sorry, wir sind zu spät. Kommt nicht wieder vor“, murmelte Leo etwas verlegen. Dabei mussten sie sich nicht bei irgendwem entschuldigen. Aber was hatten die zwei denn gemacht, dass sie auch noch beide zu spät kamen? Langsam glaubte Pia deren Biorhythmus glich sich an und demnächst mussten die noch zeitgleich zur Toilette, hatten zeitgleich Hunger und gingen gleichzeitig schlafen. Wie bei so alten Ehepaaren, die irgendwann die gleiche Frisur und die gleichen Regenjacken hatten.  
So ganz wach wirkte Adam generell noch nicht, sein Shirt war nur halb in die Hose gesteckt, seine Haare standen wild ab und er wäre beim Reinkommen fast gegen den Kaffeeautomaten gelaufen. Dabei stand der ausnahmsweise mal an der gleichen Stelle wie an jedem anderen Tag auch.

„Habt ihr euch auf dem Parkplatz getroffen und ein Wettrennen veranstaltet oder was?“, fragte Esther die beiden und schaute amüsiert zu ihnen herüber. Irgendwie sah es auch reichlich bescheuert aus wie sie so außer Atem vor ihnen standen. Es interessierte doch eh keinen wer hier wann morgens ankam und eine Befragung stand heute auch nicht an zu der sie hätten da sein müssen. Adam allerdings schaute Esther nur leicht verwirrt entgegen, er schien nicht zu verstehen wovon sie redete. Hörverständnis war bei ihm so kurz nach dem Aufwachen wohl noch nicht so ausgeprägt.

Leo war da schon einen Schritt weiter und antwortete Esther dann. Leicht verlegen aus irgendeinem Grund: „Nee, wir haben nur eine Fahrgemeinschaft gebildet“

Und ganz ehrlich, Respekt. Pia war ja ehrlich gesagt froh, wenn sie um 18:00h hier rausging und keinen der Kollegen mehr sehen musste. Sie kam mit allen gut aus, aber privat brauchte sie da in der Regel keinen Kontakt. Job war Job und Privat war Privat. Aber Leo und Adam verstanden sich ja gut, da machte so eine Fahrgemeinschaft vielleicht auch Sinn.  
Vor allem wenn man nah beieinander wohnte. Wo Pia mal wieder auffiel, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wo Adam überhaupt wohnte. Hatte der hier in Saarbrücken schnell eine Wohnung gefunden? War ja eigentlich unmöglich. 

Am Abend war Pia dann tatsächlich mal die Letzte im Büro. Sie hatte ewig auf die Genehmigung ihrer Personenüberwachung gewartet, nur damit man ihr jetzt sagte, dass Leos Unterschrift noch fehlte. Das konnte doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein. Sie suchten jetzt doch schon länger nach dem Täter und langsam musste sich da mal was tun. Adams Laune wurde von Tag zu Tag schlechter, aber irgendwie tappten sie in diesem Fall total auf der Stelle.  
Wenn sie also ab morgen früh effektiv weiterarbeiten wollte, brauchte Pia diese blöde Unterschrift. Und zwar am besten Gestern.  
Kurzerhand schnappte sie sich also ihr Fahrrad und machte sich auf den Weg zu Leo. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es schon beinah 22 Uhr war, aber schlafen tat um die Zeit ja eh noch keiner. Und Leo wollte ja auch, dass dieser Scheißfall endlich abgeschlossen wurde.  
Und so eine Unterschrift dauerte ja wirklich nur eine Sekunde.  
Bis sie 25 Minuten später an Leos Wohnhaus ankam, hatte Pia sich ihr Vorhaben erfolgreich schön geredet. War ja nix dabei, den Kollegen so spät noch zu stören. Also zumindest nicht, wenn es wirklich wichtig war und das war es ja nun mal.

Schnell schloss sie ihr Fahrrad ab, ging zu Leos Haustür und drückte die Klingel mit der Aufschrift Hölzer. Kurze Zeit später tönte Leos Stimme aus der Sprechanlage.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?“

„Ich bin’s Pia. Lässt du mich kurz rein?“

Als Antwort öffnete er Pia nur die Tür. Die Paar Stufen nahm Pia zu Fuß und staunte nicht schlecht als nicht Leo in der Wohnungstür stand, sondern Adam. Fast hätte Pia ihn gar nicht erkannt, so anders wirkte er ohne seinen üblichen Look. Seinen Rollkragenpulli hatte er gegen ein zu weites helles T-Shirt eingetauscht und statt Jeans trug er nur Boxershorts. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Pia gedacht sie hätte ihn geweckt. Aber er wohnte ja nicht mal hier.

„Was machst du denn hier? Um die Uhrzeit?“, war Adams doch weniger freundliche Begrüßung, aber was hatte Pia erwartet. Naja, im Grunde hatte sie ihn hier ja gar nicht erwartet.

„Ich könnte dich doch das Gleiche fragen.“, gab Pia direkt Konter. Sie musste sich nicht von einem an den Workaholic-Pranger stellen lassen, der regelmäßig an seinem Schreibtisch übernachtete.

„Ich wohne hier.“

„Ist klar.“, erwiderte Pia sarkastisch und wandte sich Leo zu, der neben Adam aufgetaucht war. Auch er wirkte ziemlich irritiert, dass Pia so spät vor seiner Tür stand. So ganz ohne Vorwarnung auch noch.

„Unterschreibst du mir das jetzt schnell?“

Leo nickte nur müde und nahm Pia den Zettel aus den Händen.

„Ja ist gut, komm kurz rein. Willst du was trinken?“

Die letzte Frage brachte Leo einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Adam ein. Der wollte Pia anscheinend schnellstmöglich wieder loswerden. Dabei war der doch todsicher selbst hier, um noch über den Fall zu quatschen. Gut das machte man normalerweise nicht in Boxershorts, aber Männer waren manchmal komisch. Was wusste Pia schon.

Schnell trat Pia an Adam vorbei in die Wohnung. Sie war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, aber irgendwas war anders. Pia konnte nur nicht genau sagen was. Naja, war auch egal, sie war ja nur wegen des Formulars da. Dementsprechend lehnte sie auch ab etwas zu trinken.  
Auch weil Adam sie dann wahrscheinlich erwürgt hätte. Der stand mittlerweile an die Küchenanrichte gelehnt und beobachtete Leo und Pia beim Unterzeichnen des Formulars. Im Grunde starrte er mehr als dass er beobachtete. Jedenfalls fühlte Pia sich wenig Willkommen und war ein paar Minuten später wieder draußen vor der Wohnung.  
Sie wusste nicht genau wieso sie im Rausgehen nochmal das Klingelschild checkte. Aber da stand nur Hölzer, also hatte Adam sich echt wieder nur einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt. Von wegen er wohnt hier, dass sie nicht lachte.

iv

Kaffeepausen förderten die Produktivität. Das hatte Pia zumindest mal irgendwo gelesen. Und wenn irgendwelche schlauen Wissenschaftler das behaupteten, wer war Pia dann sich nicht daran zu halten?  
Aus genau diesem Grund saß sie zurzeit an Esthers Tisch gelehnt und umklammerte ihren Cappuccino. Momentan waren sie vertieft in ihren Smalltalk, aber es tat auch mal gut nicht über Mord und Totschlag zu reden. So zur Abwechslung.

„Wie siehts bei dir eigentlich aus? Hast du schon Urlaub gebucht für dieses Jahr?“

„Nee, aber ich hatte mal Südfrankreich angedacht. Man könnte sich ja vielleicht ein Wohnmobil leihen und-“

Das Klingeln ihres Telefons unterbrach Esther. Schnell setzte sie ihre Tasse aus der Hand und hob ab. Auf einmal wieder ganz die professionelle Beamte.

„Hauptkommissarin Baumann am Apparat, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? …Adam, hi. Ja Leo ist hier. Moment da kommt er gerade, ich stell dich auf laut.“

Einen Knopfdruck später, ertönte Adams Stimme für alle hörbar.

„…hatte halt versucht ihn selbst zu erreichen, aber sein Handy ist leer oder so. Und-“

Leo war derweil an den Tisch herangetreten und schaute verwirrt auf das Telefon. Eigentlich sollte Adam auch schon längst wieder hier sein.

„Ich höre dich, Adam. Was ist denn? Hat die Frau nicht aussagen wollen?“

„Leo, reg dich jetzt nicht auf…“, fing Adam vorsichtig an. Den Tonfall hatte Pia so bei ihm noch nicht gehört. Beinah behutsam. Leo allerdings kniff sofort argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen. Gut, das Gespräch hörte sich ja auch wenig vielversprechend an.  
„Was ist denn? Jetzt rück’ schon raus damit!“, sagte Leo drängelnd, aber seine Stimme klang ungewohnt angespannt. Fragend schaute er seine Kolleginnen an, aber sie wussten ja auch nicht was bei Adam vor sich ging.

„Ich bin im Krankenhaus…du müsstest mich bitte abholen kommen.“

„Was? Warum? Bist du okay?“

Leos Augen waren vor Aufregung weit aufgerissen und sein Hals lief langsam rot an. Unruhig rieb er sich die Hände und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er machte sich anscheinend ehrlich Sorgen. Pia sah das nicht so eng, solange Adam selbst anrief war das bestimmt nur halb so wild.  
Aber sie war auch nicht so eng mit Adam wie Leo es war. 

„Jaja, ich hab mir nur die Hand gebrochen.“, sagte Adam beschwichtigend. Fast so als wäre ihm die Sache peinlich. Er hatte das ja auch nicht per Lautsprecher mit dem ganzen Büro teilen wollen.

„Wie das denn?“, fragte Leo schnell und starrte fest auf den Telefonhörer in Esthers Hand.

Aber bevor Adam antworten konnte, sprach Leo schon unruhig weiter. Er war wie auf Alarm gestellt, hektisch und aufgeregt. Das passte eigentlich gar nicht zu Leo, der sonst für seinen kühlen Kopf bekannt war. 

„Moment, egal. Wo bist du denn? Ich komm zu dir.“

„Im St. Elisabeth Krankenhaus, unten bei der Notaufnahme.“

Noch während Adam sprach klopfte Leo seine Jacken- und Hosentaschen suchend ab. Aus seiner Jacke zog er schließlich den Autoschlüssel und schaute kurz zur Uhr.

„Ich bin in 10 Minuten da.“

Adams leises „Danke“ hörte Leo schon gar nicht mehr, denn da war er mehr oder weniger schon zur Tür raus. Esther und Pia konnten sich da nur kurz anschauen. Was war das denn jetzt gewesen?

Für Adam bedeutete der Gips, den er die nächsten Wochen mit sich rumschleppte in erster Linie eins: Schreibtischdienst. Wer nicht in der Lage war von der Schusswaffe Gebrauch zu machen war erstmal freigestellt vom aktiven Dienst.  
Esthers Kommentar, dass Andere da auch ohne Gips so ihre Schwierigkeiten hatten, hatte Adam mit einem bitterbösen Blick zum Verstummen gebracht. Brauchte auch echt kein Mensch, dass Esther damit schon wieder anfing.  
Jedenfalls sahen sie Adam jetzt deutlich öfter, wenn er mehr Zeit am Schreibtisch verbrachte. Leo hingegen nahm öfter Pia oder Esther mit, wenn er zum Tatort oder zur Gerichtsmedizin fuhr. So richtig gefallen schien das aber weder ihm noch Adam. Das war jedoch nicht Pias Problem. Sie freute sich zumindest vorübergehend ins A-Team aufgestiegen zu sein.

Jetzt konnte Adam sich mit Halterabfragen und den Hinweisen aus der Bevölkerung rumschlagen. Und bei den ganzen Anrufen schleimen wie dankbar man für die Hinweise ist, obwohl man bei jedem Dritten wusste, dass das rein gar nichts bringt. Adam war augenscheinlich mies gelaunt wegen seines Schicksals, wurde aber selten laut oder ausfallend. Viel mehr saß er resigniert an seinem Tisch und telefonierte sich die Finger wund.  
Lediglich wenn er etwas mit seinem Arm nicht konnte, die Kaffeebohnen auffüllen zum Beispiel, hörte man ihn fluchen. Das war harmloser als Esther und Pia befürchtet hatten.

Da Adams momentane Aufgaben sich mehr mit Esther überschnitten als mit Leo, war es im Moment üblich die Zwischentür ihrer Büros offen zu lassen. So konnten Esther und Adam sich einfach Dinge zurufen, ohne durch das halbe Büro laufen zu müssen. Pia sollte das recht sein, so hatte sie mehr Unterhaltung. Und diese Zweiertrennung im Team brach endlich so ein bisschen auf.

Kurz vor Feierabend kam Pia dann von der Toilette zurück, um noch schnell ihre Tasche zu holen und dann nach Hause zu fahren. Die Anderen waren anscheinend schon weg, denn es brannte kein Licht mehr. Nur durch die Jalousien vernahm Esther ein kleines Flackern aus Leos Büro.  
Als sie an ihrem Schreibtisch stand, den PC ausschaltete und sich ihre Tasche umhing, sah Pia allerdings, dass Leo und Adam wohl doch noch da waren.  
Da aber eben nur Leos kleine Schreibtischlampe Licht spendete konnte Esther durch die offene Bürotür kaum etwas erkennen.  
Adam stand neben Leo und stützte sich mit dem Arm auf dessen Schreibtisch auf. Sein Gesicht konnte Pia nicht sehen, aber als sie gerade losgehen wollte, hörte sie ihn leise zu Leo sagen:

„Ich geh schonmal zum Auto und hol’ uns unten an der Ecke noch zwei Pizzen für später, okay?“

Leo war allerdings noch voll konzentriert und nickte nur geistesabwesend. Was auch immer er da gerade recherchierte, schien ja höchst spannend zu sein. Adam wartete noch einen Moment ob eine weitere Reaktion kommen würde. Dann beugte er sich zu Pias Überraschung kurz vor und presste Leo einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zur Tür.  
Das wirkte total vertraut und Pia war sich sicher, dass das nicht zum ersten Mal passierte.  
Als Adam Pia noch im Büro sah stockte er kurz, nickte dann aber nur einmal und ging zusammen mit ihr in den spärlich beleuchteten Flur.

„Na auch noch hier so spät? Dann dir einen schönen Feierabend.“

Kaum hatte Adam das gesagt, bog er ab in Richtung des Aufzuges. Natürlich ohne auf sie zu warten. Aber das war für Adams Verhältnisse ja fast ein verbaler Gefühlsausbruch gewesen. Pia wurde aus dem Typen einfach nicht schlau und aus seinem Verhältnis zu Leo schonmal gar nicht.

v

„Hallo, ich soll hier meine Aussage aufgeben. Wegen des Schusswechsels eben?“, trat ein doch noch recht junger Kollege in Uniform an Pias Tisch heran. Polizeimeister Siegberg, dem Namensschild nach zu urteilen, schaute Pia auffordernd an. Nur leider hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung wovon er redete. Vielleicht hatte er sich im Raum geirrt.

„Schusswechsel? Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß leider nicht wovon sie reden…“

Entschuldigend schaute sie ihn an. Aber hier hatte es keinen Schusswechsel gegeben seit, nun ja seit kurz bevor Adam hier aufgetaucht war. Und das war ja mittlerweile auch schon länger her.  
Der Kollege vor ihr schien sich aber sicher, an der richtigen Adresse zu sein. 

„Ich war mit Ihren beiden Kollegen gerade zur Festnahme in der Annabergstraße. Sie wissen schon, bei diesem Industriellen, der seine Frau getötet haben soll…“, versuchte er Pia auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Und tatsächlich waren Adam und Leo genau dahin eben aufgebrochen. Jetzt machte sich Pia doch Sorgen. Ein Schusswechsel? Aber wenn etwas passiert wäre hätte man sie doch umgehend informiert, oder?  
Auch Esther, die das Gespräch wohl mitgehört hatte, war mit besorgter Miene zu ihnen getreten.

„Jedenfalls bin ich Zeuge geworden, wie Hauptkommissar Hölzer geschossen hat. Das muss ich ja jetzt zu Protokoll geben.“

„Leo?“, fragte Pia ungläubig während Esther zeitgleich dazwischen rief.

“Leo hat geschossen?“

Entgeistert schauten die beiden Frauen sich an. Keine konnte das so richtig glauben. Vielleicht hatte er Adam und Leo auch vertauscht, das kam generell öfters mal vor.  
Der Streifenpolizist aber nickte bloß und erklärte glücklicherweise weiter ohne, dass sie neugierig nachfragen mussten:

„Ja, Hauptkommissar Hölzer. Es gab einen Schusswechsel. Der Tatverdächtige hat irgendwann eine Waffe gezückt und sie auf ihren Kollegen - Adam oder? - gerichtet. Im Grunde ohne Vorwarnung. Auch total unbegründet eigentlich, wir wissen alle nicht so recht was ihn geritten hat…“

Mit großen Augen hörten Pia und Esther dem jungen Kollegen zu. Glücklicherweise kam es doch ziemlich selten vor, dass hier bei Ihnen geschossen werden musste. Auch deshalb war Leos Nicht-Schießen damals überhaupt so ein Thema gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte er anscheinend doch geschossen.

„Jedenfalls war Gefahr im Vollzug. Also logisch, wie gesagt der hat auf den Kollegen gezielt und dann hat Kommissar Hölzer eben von der Seite auf ihn gefeuert. Der Mann sollte jetzt im Krankenhaus sein. Sah nicht gut aus.“, beendete der Kollege seinen Bericht und presste unbeholfen die Lippen zusammen. Es war immer schlimm, wenn jemand verletzt wurde.  
Aber trotzdem war Pia beruhigt, dass ihre Kollegen wohl auf zu sein schienen. Scheiße, zum Glück war Leo zur Stelle gewesen.

Während Pia zusammen mit Polizeimeister Siegberg den Bericht ausfüllte, konnte sie das immer noch nicht so ganz fassen. Wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie Leo und Adam, die gerade ins Büro zurückkamen. Leo würdigte sie keines Blickes, aber Pia verübelte es ihm nicht. Er schien mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein und blickte stur geradeaus.  
Adam hingegen hatte seinen Blick fest auf Leo gerichtet. Seine Hand lag auf Leos Rücken und er führte ihn behutsam in ihr Büro. Die Türe zu schließen hätte bedeutet, Leo loszulassen, also blieb sie erstmal offen stehen.  
Drinnen blieb Leo zunächst ziellos stehen und drehte sich zu Adam herum. Er sagte nichts, aber man konnte ihm die Anspannung deutlich ansehen. Adam legte seine Hände an Leos Taille und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Auch er sprach nicht.

Aber was sollte er auch sagen? „Danke, dass du für mich geschossen hast?“. Sicher nicht. Also standen sich die beiden Männer stumm gegenüber und Pia hatte das Gefühl etwas Intimes zu beobachten, was sie nichts anging. Trotzdem schaute sie nicht weg. Konnte nicht wegsehen.  
Behutsam und sehr langsam zog Adam Leo dann in seine Arme. Pia sah, wie Leos Hände sich fest in Adams Pullover klammerten und er seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge vergrub. Die Bilder, die vor seinem geistigen Auge abliefen, wollte Pia sich lieber nicht vorstellen.  
Adam schien Leo etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken. So als wollte er nichts mehr als den Anderen zu beruhigen. Ihm zeigen, dass er da war. Am Leben war. 

Lange beobachtete Pia die beiden Kollegen vor sich. Das wünschte man wirklich keinem, auch wenn es zu ihrem Beruf irgendwie doch dazu gehörte. Pia selbst hatte noch nie schießen müssen und wenn es nach ihr ginge konnte das auch ruhig so bleiben. Esther hingegen hatte schon immer den Drang gehabt wenn's ernst war zynisch zu werden.

„Gut, dass jetzt wenigstens wieder einer da ist, der schießen kann.“

Das war dann auch ihr einziger Kommentar zu dem Thema. Pia konnte da nur den Kopf schütteln.

vi

„Alles klar, dann können wir das Ganze dann ja mit dem Abschlussbericht am Freitag endlich abhaken. Abgabe war bis spätestens 15. diesen Monats oder?“, fragte Esther in die Runde. Beinah feierlich schloss sie die Akte ihres letzten Falles. Der hatte ihnen wirklich allen graue Haare beschert, aber letzten Endes saß der Täter in U-Haft und sie konnten wieder pünktlich Feierabend machen. Endlich wieder.

„Genau und ab dem 18. bin ich dann im Urlaub.“, nickte Leo Esther freundlich zu. Zwischen Ihnen war irgendwann dann doch der Knoten geplatzt. Mittlerweile hatte sich wieder ein recht normales Verhältnis unter Kollegen eingestellt.

„Wir. Wir sind im Urlaub.“, fügte Adam hinzu und lächelte sogar ein bisschen. Daran hatte Pia sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt.

Esther hatte anscheinend andere Sorgen als die untypischen emotionalen Regungen ihres Kollegen. Sie schien wenig begeistert von dem was die gerade gehört hatte.

„Ihr habt euch zeitgleich Urlaub genommen? Im Ernst? Jetzt haben wir ja in der Woche dreimal so viel Arbeit!“

Und da musste Pia ihrer Kollegin jetzt echt mal zustimmen. Das war doch selten dämlich, wenn das halbe Team hier gleichzeitig in Urlaub fuhr. Da spricht man sich doch ab normalerweise. Und das obwohl die beiden Herren ja sonst immer alles schön zu zweit durchsprachen.

„Hättet ihr das nicht irgendwie anders legen können?“, fragte Pia also etwas genervt und blickte zu Adam und Leo. Die schauten allerdings immer noch ziemlich zufrieden und ließen sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mit genau so einer Reaktion gerechnet.

Während er die Unterlagen vor sich in seine Tasche räumte, sagte Leo also vollkommen unbekümmert:

„Das war schon genauso abgesprochen.“

Seelenruhig zog er sich die Jacke an, um in den Feierabend zu gehen. Adam stand wie immer still daneben und wartete. Die hatten ja ihre Fahrgemeinschaft oder sowas. 

„Ihr werdet das schon überleben“, fügte Adam hinzu und zuckte in Richtung seine Kolleginnen mit den Schultern. Nicht entschuldigend, sondern eher nach dem Motto „Kommt klar damit.“.

Ja super, dann waren wieder sie und Esther die Dummen. Nur weil Leo und Adam immer ihr eigenes Ding durchziehen mussten. Jetzt auch noch bei der Urlaubsplanung, also irgendwann war doch auch mal gut. Mega unkollegial einfach! 

„Und es lässt sich auch nicht verschieben. Der Termin steht.“, sagte Leo mit Nachdruck. Der Tonfall passte nicht wirklich zu dem glücklichen Blick, den er Adam zuwarf. Und der zuckte auch schon wieder verdächtig mit dem Mundwinkel.  
Diese Grinserei ging Pia fast auf die Nerven. Sie hatte sich doch nicht ein Jahr an den motzigen Adam gewöhnt damit der jetzt alle Welt anlächelte. Das machte sie irgendwie nervös, so als würde er was aushecken oder so. Und ja, Pia wusste wie paranoid das klang. 

Aber am Ende war genau das eingetreten, was sie und Esther befürchtet hatten. Sie beide hatten quasi jeden Tag Überstunden gemacht und die Woche hatte gar kein Ende nehmen wollen. Ein alter Fall wurde plötzlich neu aufgerollt und dann mussten auch noch intern irgendwelche Akten neu archiviert werden. Da war Pia jetzt wirklich froh, dass ihr Team ab heute wieder vollzählig war. Selbst Adam hatte sie ein bisschen vermisst. Also nicht, dass sie etwas gegen Esther hatte, aber nur mit ihr zusammen zu hocken war jetzt auch nicht so das Wahre.  
Aber das hatte sich ja jetzt erledigt, weil Leo und Adam seit heute aus dem Urlaub zurück waren. Wenig braun gebrannt, aber vielleicht waren sie auch einfach in Deutschland geblieben. Vor lauter To-Do’s war Pia nicht mal dazu gekommen nachzufragen. Naja, das konnte sie ja später immer noch. Im Moment waren die beiden eh auf dem Weg zu einem Tatort.  
War ja klar, dass auch noch irgendwer umgebracht werden musste, wenn ihnen die Arbeit eh schon bis zum Hals stand. Typisch.

Als sie dann von ihrem Schreibtisch aufsah, sah Pia wie Herr Klemm zur Tür reinkam. Der war hier länger Hausmeister als sie hier arbeitete und normalerweise nur zur Stelle, wenn wieder irgendwo ein Rohrbruch war. Hoffentlich war jetzt nicht schon wieder die Toilette auf ihrer Etage verstopft, das wäre das dann dritte Mal diesen Monat. Dafür hatte Pia nun echt keinen Nerv jetzt!  
Aber Herr Klemm machte sich nicht auf den Weg zur Damentoilette, sondern ging zielstrebig auf Adam und Leos Büro zu. Entgegen Pias Erwartung klopfte er allerdings nicht.  
Nein, seelenruhig holte er sein Werkzeug aus der Tasche und begann an der Wand rum zu werkeln. Da er Pia den Rücken zuwandte, konnte sie leider nicht sehen, was genau er da tat. Kurzerhand ging sie zu ihm rüber. Neugierig sein war ja schließlich ihr Beruf.

„Entschuldigung, aber was machen sie denn da?“

Ruckartig drehte Herr Klemm sich rum. Er hatte Sie wohl nicht kommen gehört.

„Hallo Frau Heinrich.“, grüßte er und klopfte mit der Hand einmal auf das Namensschild an der Wand. „Na das Schild hier soll ich austauschen.“

Da war Pia erstmal sprachlos. Befördert wurden weder Leo noch Adam ihres Wissens nach, das hieß dann aber nichts Gutes. Ging Adam wieder weg? Der konnte sich doch nicht einfach wieder verpissen, jetzt wo sie sich gerade erst an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Wortkarg sein war ja eine Sache, aber einfach so ohne ein Wort weggehen? Das ging ja mal gar nicht!  
Mürrisch ging Pia zurück an ihren Platz, Herrn Klemm hatte sie mehr oder weniger einfach stehen lassen. Kurz schaute sie in ihre Mails, aber da stand nix von einer Versetzung oder Ähnlichem.

„Was guckst du denn so motzig? Alles okay?“, fragte Esther als sie vor Pias Tisch zum Stehen kam. Neugierig musterte sie ihre Kollegin. 

„Der Schürk verpisst sich.“

„Wie?“

„Na, der geht wieder weg. Herr Klemm da tauscht schon die Schilder aus.“, erklärte Pia und deutete mit dem Kopf rüber zum Büro. Argwöhnisch folgte Esther ihrem Blick. Nur um dann ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. 

„Das ist so typisch. Ohne was zu sagen, oder wie?“

Klar, Esther und Adam waren nicht die besten Freunde, aber eigentlich waren sie doch mittlerweile ein eingespieltes Team. Das hatte Pia zumindest bis gerade geglaubt.  
Und Leo? Der hatte das doch hundertpro gewusst und ihnen auch nix gesagt!  
Was waren Esther und sie denn für den? Kollegen zweiter Klasse? Das war doch unglaublich alles, echt! 

Erst gegen Mittag bekam Pia dann die Gelegenheit, mal ihre Meinung zu sagen. Wie immer zu zweit kamen ihre beiden Kollegen zurück ins Büro. Wild gestikulierend folgte Adam Leo und war nicht mal in der Lage ihnen Hallo zu sagen. Leo hatte wenigstens genickt, aber das hatte Adam ja jetzt nicht mehr nötig, wenn er sie eh bald los war.  
Kaum war die Tür hinter den Beiden ins Schloss gefallen, drehte Pia sich zu Esther um.

„Der kann sich jetzt erstmal was anhören!“

Mittlerweile war Pia echt sauer. Dementsprechend ruckartig stand sie auch auf und ging mit großen Schritten auf Adams Büro zu. Sie hatte ihre Hand schon auf der Klinke als links neben ihr etwas flackerte. Das neue Schild glänzte noch, aber das war es nicht wieso Pia die Kinnlade runterfiel. Viel mehr war es der Name, der da stand: ADAM HÖLZER

Pias Gedanken überschlugen sich quasi und sie stand wie angewurzelt vor der Tür. Erst durch Leos lautes Lachen aus dem Inneren schreckte sie auf. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge liefen so einige Momente wieder ab. Adam und Leo im vertrauten Gespräch. Adams Mutter, die Leo um den Hals fällt. Adam, der in Boxershorts in Leos Flur steht. Die verflixte Fahrgemeinschaft.  
Und Leo hatte für Adam geschossen verdammt.  
Rückblickend war das plötzlich alles so eindeutig. Das war kein Witz gewesen, dass Adam bei Leo wohnte. Und Pia kam sich auf einmal so dämlich vor. Wie hatte sie das nicht checken können? Die hatten anscheinend direkt vor ihrer Nase geheiratet und sie hatte es nicht mal gemerkt. Eine tolle Kommissarin war sie, echt. Junge Junge. Das musste sie jetzt erstmal Esther erzählen.


End file.
